


Будь человеком

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: На что способны любовь и капелька волшебства?





	Будь человеком

В углу гостиной нарядно украшенная искусственная ёлка задорно мигала разноцветной гирляндой, прямо-таки источая дух Рождества и безумно раздражая. За окнами шумел в предпраздничной суете город, а Баки было невесело, совершенно невесело.

«Гидра» осталась далеко позади. Все осмотры, тренинги, беседы с психологами, юристами и прочими ответственными за мировой пиздец личностями закончились, не принеся ничего, кроме вороха «очень нужных бумаг» и перманентного раздражения. Ему вернули всё: имя, биографию, личность, позволили выбирать, чем жить в этом мире, кем быть, с кем быть, но выбор почему-то был всё равно не в его пользу. Не хватало самого главного – самой жизни, а не той пародии, что была у него сейчас.

Барнс помнил и понимал, кто он такой. Помнил Баки Барнса разных времён: разбитного довоенного стилягу, охочего до прекрасных дам, до смерти перепуганного бомбёжками и смертями сержанта, разбитого и потерянного военнопленного, пытающегося ради лучшего друга крепиться и улыбаться в камеру – три совершенно разных личности, которые умещались в нём все вместе, потеснённые на несколько десятилетий четвёртой, прожившей намного дольше, более сильной, властной, но такой же отчаянно одинокой.

В обычные дни оно не чувствовалось так сильно, как в праздники, когда яркие-яркие вспышки огней поднимали всю муть со дна, напоминая, что у Барнса, по сути, не было ничего своего, кроме комнаты в доме лучшего друга.

– Бак, ты идёшь с нами к Тони? Будет весело, – в пятый раз за вечер спросил Стив и, снова не дождавшись ответа или хотя бы кивка головы, беспомощно глянул на Ванду.

Барнс видел все попытки расшевелить его, заставить выползти из скорлупы, начать взаимодействовать с миром, видел, как Стиву грустно и тяжело оставлять всё как есть, как ему стыдно за то, что у него получилось, а Барнс будто бы завис на одном месте.

Отвечать не хотелось, вообще говорить и дышать было в тягость. И хоть все психологи, нанятые Старком, в один голос говорили, что Баки Барнс совершенно здоров и стабилен и ему только требуется как-то расшевелиться, сменить, наконец, обстановку – они ошибались. Он не был стабилен, все чувства и эмоции переплелись в тугой клубок и сбоили, не давая чёткого знания о том, чего же он действительно хочет.

– Баки, – присевшая рядом с ним Ванда с беспокойством заглянула в глаза. – Тебе тяжело, я понимаю, знаю, каково это – потерять самого близкого и понять, что он близкий, только потеряв. – Она ласково коснулась тонкими пальчиками его ладони, погладила. – Я могу тебе помочь принять случившееся, найти в себе силы жить дальше.

Вздрогнув, Барнс ещё сильнее понурился. Как найти в себе силы, когда не можешь даже поговорить, ведь ничто не способно перебороть смерть, но в то же время, если продолжать сидеть на диване, то ничего точно не изменится.

– Что мне надо делать?

У двери улыбнулся Стив.

Вот уж что Барнс точно не любил, так это современные вечеринки. Он помнил праздники, что устраивались в их эмигрантском квартале, когда на улицу высыпали все от мала до велика, выносили столы, расставляя небогатые угощения, пели, танцевали. Тогда они были сёстрами и братьями, знали всё друг о друге, всегда были рядом, на глазах, приходили на помощь, выручали деньгами, даже когда самим едва-едва хватало. Эти общность, семейственность всё ещё жили в его памяти, согревая, сшивая воедино. А в компании Мстителей было странно и, несмотря на большое количество народа, значительную часть которого он видел впервые, до странного одиноко. Барнс знал друзей Стива, как можно знать предполагаемого противника, оглядывал, заранее готовый отпрыгнуть в сторону, замереть в оборонительной стойке и выхватить… нечего выхватывать было. Стив сумел-таки уговорить ножи оставить дома, хотя без них было особенно неуютно.

– Бак, мы же к друзьям идём.

Вот только, кроме самого Стива, друзей там у Барнса не было и не могло быть, он не брал на себя труд сближаться с ними, лишь выведал всю возможную информацию, чтобы знать, куда бить, если им вдруг взбредёт в голову перейти Стиву дорогу. Разве что громкий смешливый Сокол мог претендовать на роль хорошего знакомого, хотя сейчас в сочетании с общей праздничной атмосферой он, наоборот, лишь раздражал привычного к тишине Зимнего, нет-нет да «дёргающего» Барнса за рукав, уговаривая уйти.

Грохотала музыка, отзываясь ритмом где-то за грудиной, чуть пьяненькая Вдова мешала какие-то секретные коктейли в баре и сама же их и пила под общий одобрительный смех. Старк выделывался перед какими-то девицами, совершенно одинаковыми на вид даже для Барнса. Вечеринка шла полным ходом.

Барнсу было откровенно скучно. Ни тебе пальбы по бутылочкам, ни попытки запихать разбушевавшегося Таузига в такси… воспоминания, воспоминания...

– Не скучай, – улыбнулась Ванда, когда Барнс в очередной раз вопросительно на неё глянул, так до конца и не поняв, чем ему поможет чужое разудалое веселье, когда он даже напиться как следует не в состоянии, чтобы хотя бы попытаться пережить смерть… – Ты скоро всё поймёшь, верь мне, – загадочно сверкнув алыми искорками, ответила ведьма и нацепила на голову Барнса ободок с кошачьими ушами.

Он тяжело вздохнул и плюхнулся на диванчик подальше от планомерно набирающейся толпы.

Скоро так скоро.

Уж что-что, а ждать он умел. Ещё бы знать, чего именно ждёшь и стоит ли оно бездарно потраченного вечера.

Алкоголь его не брал, общее веселье как-то тоже обходило стороной. Нет, Барнс любил развлекаться и во времена «Гидры» (иногда случалось), и до всего этого бардака – ходил на танцы в своё время, но обострившееся в связи с праздником чувство потери кололо острой ледяной иглой прямо в сердце, не давая ему адекватно реагировать на подкаты почти не стоящей на ногах Наташи, смеяться бородатым шуткам Роуди, «восхищаться» очередной новинкой от «СтаркИндастриз». Всё было не то, до ужаса хотелось обратно в «Гидру», где был жив Брок… от воспоминаний о бывшем дрессировщике сделалось ещё больнее, горечь подкатила к горлу. Между ними, по правде сказать, ничего никогда не было, кроме странной связи, объяснить которую не смог ни один психолог. Кто-то даже предположил стокгольмский синдром. А Зимний всего лишь «любил» своего хэндлера, как винтовка могла любить руку, нажимающую на спусковой крючок, заботился о нём, старался сделать хорошо в силу того понятия, которое вкладывал в это самое «хорошо».

– Друг мой Джеймс, – грохнул над головой раскатистый голос бога грома. – А не выпить ли нам с тобой по чарочке, за милых дам и за боевые заслуги?

Барнс помнил, что алкоголь его не брал, но какого чёрта? Выпить! Да! Много! Чтобы утопиться разом!

Последнее, что Барнс помнил – это звенящий смех Ванды, алые искры, вспыхнувшие на странном, покрытом пылью боку затейливого кувшина, непривычную терпкую сладость на языке и… крупную горсть снега, прилетевшую прямо в лицо.

Он едва устоял на ногах, оказавшись по колено в снегу.

Вокруг всё было незнакомое, чужое. Барнс не сразу понял, что вообще не в Нью-Йорке. Голова почему-то работала плохо, будто бы он и правда успел набраться до зелёных чертей, как когда-то в сороковые, когда ещё мог, и усвистал в неизвестном направлении проветриться.

Ледяной злой ветер рванул полы лёгкой куртки, распахнул её, выстужая последние остатки тепла. Ногам стало холодно. Барнс тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, понять, где он и как сюда попал. Вокруг него, куда только хватало взгляда, был только основательно занесённый снегом лес, и лишь впереди гостеприимно светил окнами небольшой дом.

– Если это какая-то шутка, – заорал Барнс, оглядываясь по сторонам, – то не смешно!

Но никто ему не ответил, кроме злого завывания ветра среди деревьев.

Казалось, до домика рукой подать, но тело не слушалось. Барнс кое-как добрёл до высокого крыльца, споткнулся о невидимую из-за нанесённого снега нижнюю ступеньку, выматерился, только сейчас поняв, что обуви на ногах у него нет. Происходящее с каждой секундой всё меньше и меньше походило на шутку.

Барнс мог взломать дверь, мог вынести её несколькими ударами, но решил не обострять отношения с хозяевами. Вот только когда она отворилась, окатив Барнса тёплым воздухом, он чуть не рухнул обратно в снег. На пороге стоял мертвец.

– Барнс? – знакомый хриплый голос резанул по нервам, вспорол старые шрамы, выпуская чёрную застоявшуюся кровь. – Откуда?

Ноги подогнулись. Барнс осел на крыльцо, чувствуя – колотит, бьёт нервная дрожь, сознание уплывает, не совмещаясь с реальностью. Брока не могло здесь быть, нигде его быть не могло. Он лично перекапывал развалины Трискелиона в надежде найти хоть что-то кроме пепла. Ведь после такого не выживают. И единственное, что отыскал – оплывшие армейские жетоны с едва различимым именем на них.

– Господи, Барнс.

Они сшиблись грудью, вцепились друг в друга непослушными пальцами, ощупывая, трогая, вжимаясь, стараясь самих себя убедить в реальности этого момента. От Брока резко пахло мускатом и бренди, он горел в ледяных ладонях Барнса, подавался навстречу, с жадностью сминая поцелуем губы, мучительно хрипел, стараясь что-то сказать, но было не до слов.

Мир крошился под ладонями.

Барнс умирал, кричал в голос, прижимаясь к голой коже, наконец ощущая себя живым, пусть даже это и сумасшествие какое-то, пусть он сумел заглянуть в собственное посмертие, потому что тут был он – тот, кто важнее всех на свете. Наплевать на то, что они едва сумели закрыть двери, отгораживаясь от зимней стужи, что колени скользили по полу и не было смазки. Барнс был не в состоянии разжать рук, выпустить Брока хоть на мгновение, он помечал его собой, своим запахом, касаниями, поцелуями, почти рвал зубами кожу, вбивался в горячее гибкое сильное тело, ничего не видя вокруг, лишь краем сознания отметив, что часы где-то в глубине дома отбили двенадцатый удар, а дурацкий ободок с кошачьими ушами сполз на лоб.

***

Брок плохо помнил сочельник и что вообще происходило той ночью. Точнее даже не так: он не помнил вообще ничего, что было после третьей бутылки бурбона, а судя по тому, как раскалывалась голова, была и четвёртая, и очень запросто пятая. Так недолго и вовсе спиться. Единственное, что Брок помнил отчётливо – ему снился Зимний, Баки ёбаный Барнс, хорошо так снился, пронзительно, до сих пор ощущались на заднице его ладони, синяки по всему телу, а член в... Пиздец какой-то. Дурной сон всколыхнул в груди застарелую боль, горькое одиночество, любовь, которую он прятал очень глубоко внутри, воспоминание, как уходил из мира «живых», перечеркнув всю свою жизнь, в последний момент успев юркнуть на лестничный пролёт рушащегося прямо на голову Трискелиона, забиться в отнорок, который и спас ему жизнь. Брок потёр занывшее сердце. Как он хотел остаться, наплевать на службу «Гидре», посмотреть в последний раз на Барнса, как он оживает, очеловечивается, а не бежать из страны всем отрядом, чтобы рассеяться по миру, спрятаться даже друг от друга. И вот теперь всё, что ему осталось – только сны, ничего больше, больные, слишком реальные сны.

Попытавшись подняться, Брок застонал. Тело как в мясорубке побывало, так хуёво ему было только после обрушения на него же Трискелиона, хотя нет, тогда было хуже. Брок привык, что его всегда ломало к сильным морозам, а если он ещё и напивался к тому времени, так вообще хоть ложись да помирай, но сегодня было как-то по-особенному паршиво.

Одно радовало – он спал всё-таки в кровати, а не вырубился где-то по дороге, не навернулся с лестницы. Угораздило же купить двухэтажный дом.

Кое-как повернувшись на бок, аккуратно, чтобы подкатывающая к горлу тошнота не прорвалась – ещё не хватало кровать заблевать, – Брок столкнулся взглядом с внимательными серыми глазами на пушистой кошачьей морде.

– Допился, – буркнул он и зажмурился.

Вот только когда снова открыл глаза, громадный чёрный котище и не думал никуда пропадать, он всё так же удобно сидел на соседней подушке, обвив хвостом лапы, и внимательным, немного даже насмешливым, как могут смотреть только кошки, взглядом разглядывал подыхающего у его лап человека.

– Блядь, скотик, ты откуда взялся?

Кот не ответил, лишь прижмурился под ладонью и затарахтел как дизельный генератор.

– Пиздец, – хмыкнул Брок, всё-таки поднимаясь с постели. – Меня себе завёл кот.

Ступив босыми ногами на пол, Брок выматерился. Откуда-то ощутимо тянуло сквозняком. Напомнив себе, наверное, в тысячный раз купить всё-таки тапки, он побрёл выяснять, где и что не закрыл вчера, вконец выстудив дом, как ещё сам не замёрз, непонятно. Открытой оказалась входная дверь.

– Мо-ло-дец, – хмуро похвалил он себя. – Заходи кто хочешь, бери что хочешь, да, скотик? – спросил Брок у сопровождавшего его кота.

Хорошо хоть снега в коридор не нанесло.

Видимо, кот так к нему в дом и попал, зашёл, как говорится, на огонёк и остался. Понравилось ему. У самого кота, понятное дело, спрашивать было бесполезно, но каким-то брошенным, бродячим он, к слову сказать, не выглядел. Чёрная густая шерсть аж блестела в искусственном свете ламп, да и само животное не выглядело голодающим.

– Звать-то тебя как, животина? – без особого энтузиазма спросил Брок, подхватил кота на руки и, подивившись, какой же он тяжёлый, усадил перед собой на стол.

Ошейника не было.

– Только не говори, что у меня жить решил остаться, – сказал Брок и отвернулся от кота, заглядывая в холодильник.

Сочельник сочельником, а жрать в доме было абсолютно нечего и животное нечем кормить. Полбанки корнишонов, три куска булки, эволюционирующий в самом углу во что-то новое картофельный салат (его скоро не выкидывать, а выгонять придётся) и упаковка пива – вот, собственно, и всё его богатство.

– Ты огурцы жрёшь? А тухлый салат? – кот глянул на него как на идиота. – Что-то я так и подумал.

Надо было ехать в магазин.

Брок пошатнулся и схватился за край столешницы, только сейчас вспомнив, что вчера вообще-то пьянствовал, и вот прямо сейчас единственный подвиг, на который готов – это быстренько доползти, чтобы не расплескаться по дороге, в сортир, а не садиться за руль и переть сквозь буран в город за жратвой для кота, которого он, между прочим, ещё и не собирался себе оставлять.

Когда стало чуть полегче, так как (или потому что) Брок таки немного «подлечился» остатками вчерашнего бурбона, кот снова напомнил о себе внимательным, почти физически ощутимым взглядом в спину. Брок заварил себе кофе и глянул на устроившегося на широком подоконнике нового сожителя. И ведь, стервец, выглядит так, будто бы тут и жил всё время и вообще этот дом вокруг его сиятельной особы строили. Если несколько минут назад Брок ещё грел крамольную мысль отвезти кошака в приют и там оставить, да и мало ли, вдруг у него чип в холку вшит, и хозяева уже сбились с ног, разыскивая своего любимца, то вот сейчас сам для себя решил – кот остаётся. Пусть даже на пару дней, пока не утихнет свистопляска за окном, но он никуда никого не повезёт. От присутствия этого пушистого недоразумения становилось на душе светлее, что ли, появлялось странное чувство неодиночества.

Отхлебнув из чашки, Брок сел напротив, разглядывая кота. Кого-то он ему напоминал, особенно пронизывающим до костей внимательным взглядом, серой, словно ртуть, радужкой глаз и выражением наигранной дебильности на морде. Да и окраска у него была вполне оригинальная – весь чёрный, а левая лапа будто снегом припорошена, тонкие шерстинки седые.

– Хочешь не хочешь, но будешь Барнсом, – оскалился Брок.

Кот не отреагировал никак, разве что улегся удобнее, спрятав морду в лапах.

С Барнсом жилось хорошо, кот будто бы дополнял Брока и был настолько человечным, что иногда, забываясь, он даже беседовал с ним, почти всерьёз обижаясь на отсутствие ответов. Барнс не ушёл ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни когда пригрело солнце и начал сходить снег, он всегда был рядом: засыпал на соседней подушке, ночью переползал к Броку на грудь, часто просиживал у него на коленях, громко мурлыкая и рассказывая, как прошёл день, пока хозяина не было дома, возмущённо фыркал, стоило Броку взяться за бутылку, и уходил в соседнюю комнату, задрав трубой хвост, да и вообще был возмутительно человечным.

– Ты мохнатый изверг, – смеялся Брок, поглаживая мягкое пузико, когда Барнс в очередной раз уронил со стола бутылку бурбона, стоило отвернуться. – Никаких с тобой радостей жизни.

А ещё Барнс на дух не выносил, когда Броку звонили из города, особенно если это был кто-то из нынешних мальчиков для случайного перепиха. Кот дыбил шерсть, утробно рычал, сверкая горящими глазами, один раз даже на полном серьёзе впился зубами в руку Брока, стоило ему взяться за карандаш, чтобы записать адрес мотеля для новой встречи. Когда он возвращался после таких встреч, кот и вовсе не показывался на глаза, пока Брок не отмоется как следует. Вот тогда да, приходил, взбирался на колени, потираясь наглой мордой, будто бы пытаясь оставить на Броке свой запах, пометить его, чтобы никто чужой не смел и приближаться.

– Скотина мохнатая, – возмущался Брок, но с колен не скидывал, лишь гладил сильнее, ласковее, зарываясь пальцами в густую шелковистую шерсть.

Вот только настоящий Барнс совершенно перестал ему сниться.

– Барни, что значит – я тебя не люблю? – тяжело вздохнул Брок, вслушиваясь в истерику на том конце телефонного провода. – Блядь, я же только с тобой трахаюсь. Да ни к кому я домой не тороплюсь всякий раз, – рявкнул он, погладил прислушивающегося к разговору кота, почесал за ушами. – Барни, не прекратишь – пойдёшь нахуй не в твоём любимом смысле.

– У тебя кто-то есть, – жалобно всхлипнул Барни, заставив Брока скрипнуть зубами.

Не любил он плачущих женщин, ревущих мужиков так вообще не признавал как класс. Одно дело, когда совсем пиздец, когда нет ни шанса что-то изменить, тогда да и наедине с собой, а не вот так вот, старательно выводя любовника на эмоции. Барни ему нравился лёгким отношением к жизни, тем, что, не заморачиваясь, мог бросить всё и приехать только для поебаться и сразу уехать заниматься своими делами, не приставая с вечным гейским «а ты меня любишь?». Но, видимо, Брок ошибся, или любовнику надоело быть любовником.

– Да кто у меня есть? – устало выдохнул Брок, скосив взгляд на тарахтящего на коленях Барнса.

– Я откуда знаю! Ты чуть что срываешься домой!

– Блядь, Барни, кот у меня есть, кот, понимаешь?

– К коту так не бегут, – резонно заметил Барни.

– Приезжай, адрес ты мой знаешь. Познакомлю тебя с Барнсом, давно пора, – сдался наконец Брок и сбросил вызов, не в силах вслушиваться в радостный гомон на том конце.

Барни ему нравился. Действительно нравился. Хороший он малый, надёжный. Ебаться с ним хорошо.

Брок чесанул затылок, не понимая, это он сейчас сам себя уговаривал или что? Что-то внутри подсказывало, что ничем хорошим сегодняшний вечер не кончится.

Кот громко мурлыкнул, отвлекая от тяжких мыслей, встал на задние лапы и лизнул своим языком-щёткой нижнюю губу Брока, затарахтел, заставив улыбнуться.

– Хороший ты мужик, котик, и Барнса мне напоминаешь, но ты не Барнс, – вздохнул он, обнял кота, прижал к себе, чувствуя, что снова накрывает, заставляя сердце болезненно сжаться от тоски по тому, кто никогда не будет рядом, да и нечего ему тут делать.

Брок так и сидел, пока не услышал тихий шорох шин по гравию. Барни, видимо, гнал на пределе возможного, чтобы застать любовника не одного. Почему-то сейчас эти отношения уже не казались правильными и такими уж необходимыми. Раньше был только секс, и их обоих это прекрасно устраивало. Чмокнув кота в нос, Брок поднялся, пересадил его на своё место, погладил, оставив животину в спальне.

– Будь ты Барнсом, весь мир бы к твоим ногам кинул.

С Барни разговаривать совершенно не хотелось, как и видеть его. Сегодня вообще другие планы на вечер были. Брок хотел растопить камин – коту нравилось лежать на коврике перед ним, греться, жмуря глазищи, – достать хорошее вино, нажарить мяса и провести вечер в относительной тишине, слушая джаз и раскатистое урчание довольного жизнью зверя. Барни вносил в прекрасно сложившийся план совершенно ненужные коррективы. Не то чтобы Броку не хотелось секса, хотелось, но не с Барни, а сейчас под рукой был только он. От таких мыслей сделалось ещё паршивее на душе, словно он пользовался доверчивостью другого человека, хотя, может быть, так оно и было.

– Да уж, вижу, как ты мне рад, – протянул Барни после традиционного поцелуя. – Может, хоть в дом пригласишь, холодно на улице.

– А хрен ли шляешься полуголым? – отбрил Брок, но в дом всё-таки впустил, чего уж теперь. Можно было сколько угодно отговариваться перед самим собой, что он банально не любит посторонних в своей берлоге, но факт оставался фактом, не сильно-то он хотел звать сюда именно Барни.

Нет, тот был мужиком что надо, и Брок без сомнения доверил бы ему свою спину, да и внешне нисколько не подкачал. Одни яркие зелёные глазищи на пол-лица, острые длинные иглы ресниц и совершенно блядская улыбка чего стоили, а как он сосал…

– А ничего так, – огляделся Барни. – Уютненько. Ну, познакомишь со своим «котом»?

Последнее слово он специально выделил, чтобы подчеркнуть, видимо, мол, да-да, так я и поверил.

– Кс-кс-кс-кс, Барнс, скотина наглая, сюда иди, – крикнул Брок, очень надеясь, что животное не станет залупаться и его не придётся разыскивать по всему дому или, что хуже, вытаскивать из-под кровати.

Брок фыркнул, вспомнив недавнюю похожую ситуацию, но тогда приезжал Роллинз на пару дней, и всё это время кот просидел в кладовке на самой верхней полке, выбираясь оттуда только глубокой ночью пожрать и нагадить в лоток, потёр переносицу и поднял взгляд на притихшего Барни. Его любовник побледнел, щёки пошли красными пятнами, взгляд сделался злым. Не понимая, что не так, Брок обернулся и остолбенел. На самой нижней ступени лестницы стоял, замотавшись в одну простыню… Барнс с какими-то совершенно идиотскими кошачьими ушами на голове.

– Ну, предположим, мяу, – выдал он и кровожадно оскалился.

Брок завис. Он помнил, как обожгло щёку, а голова мотнулась от удара, как громко хлопнула дверь и на улице взревел двигатель, но все его мысли были сейчас обращены совершенно на другого человека.

– Барнс? – прохрипел Брок, сглотнул ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну, сделал шаг вперёд и замер, не зная, можно ли коснуться или это только мираж, злая шутка измучившегося разума.

– Я жду, – улыбнулся тот, поправив норовившую съехать простыню.

– Чего ждёшь? – не понял Брок, сделал ещё пару шагов и оказался близко-близко, только руку протяни.

– Мир к моим ногам, ты обещал. Хотя не надо мир, мне ты нужен.

Один вдох, пара ударов сердца – и как в том сне, один в один, они оба потянулись навстречу друг другу, сплелись руками, душами, каждый стараясь увериться в чём-то своём. Целовали, гладили, вспоминали ту странную, наполненную сжигающей всё на своём пути страстью, магией и красными всполохами ночь. Брок, всё ещё до конца не веря в реальность Барнса, подхватил его на руки, совершенно не чувствуя веса, в несколько прыжков преодолел лестницу, вваливаясь в спальню, уронил на незастеленную с утра постель и навалился сверху.

– Ты ведь не пропадёшь, стоит мне поссать отойти? – зачем-то спросил он, погладил, кончиками пальцев обводя линию скул, подбородок. – Ты настоящий?

Барнс в ответ лишь притянул его к себе ближе, затыкая рот поцелуем.

Всё повторялось, как и в их первую ночь, только теперь вместо жёсткого скользкого пола была застеленная тёмным бельём постель, под рукой смазка, и можно было никуда не торопиться, не рвать у судьбы из рук мгновения счастья, а медленно, со вкусом вылизывать, подставляться самому, дрожать в чужих руках, подаваясь на пальцы, вздрагивать от лихорадочных поцелуев, алыми метками расцвечивающих шею и спину, шептать о давней любви, принадлежности только ему и всяких других несуразных глупостях, которые Брок никогда бы в твёрдой памяти не озвучил. Орать на члене, чувствуя, как кроет, размазывает удовольствием на грани боли, биться в крепкой хватке, умирать от яркости ощущений. И потом лежать выжатым, выпитым до самого донышка, наполняясь чем-то светлым, искристым, название чему вряд ли получилось бы подобрать, кроме пресловутого слова на «л».

– Барнс, вот как? – сформулировал Брок самый главный вопрос, едва язык смог сносно ворочаться в глотке.

– Спасибо Ванде, – улыбнулся в потолок Барнс, стянул с головы ободок с кошачьими ушками и кинул его на прикроватную тумбочку.

– Да, спасибо, – выдохнул Брок куда-то ему в шею.

– Только я больше в лоток ссать не буду.

– Чего? – не понял Брок, почти провалившись в сонную дрёму.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что мы в ответе за тех, кого? – напомнил Барнс.

– Развратили? – хмыкнул, не открывая глаз, Брок, прижался теснее. – Ты, главное, Роджерсу сообщи, что жив-здоров, а с лотком мы решим проблему, не беспокойся и спи уже давай, котик.


End file.
